


【诺民】背德

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	【诺民】背德

李帝努是个善于引诱人犯罪的背德者，他从背后抱着自己的弟弟，一双手穿过他的腰际，往下伸向内裤边缘。

房间外，他的一对父母和亲生母亲正在谈话，讨论他的未来和归属，而一门之隔的房间里，他正握着弟弟脆弱的那根在抚慰。

罗渽民的闷哼声全都噎在嗓子眼，不敢出口，更不敢厉声制止身后的人。陌生的快感席卷而来，他害怕又渴望，只希望快点结束这次荒唐的体验。

李帝努吻他的颈侧，湿热的吐息包围着他，他只觉这热流侵入了他的皮肤，逐渐传遍四肢百骸，最后汇聚于身下。

“嗬……”

微弱的吸气声闷进了被窝，李帝努手中的东西抖动了几下，然后射出几股白浊。他淡定地起身抽了纸巾擦干净手，拉开抽屉拿出一管润滑剂。

罗渽民睁大了眼睛，不敢置信地看着李帝努，他叫了一声李帝努，问他要干什么。

李帝努跨坐在他身上说了句，一会儿别叫，不然我真的要去德国了。

就因为这一句，罗渽民真的没敢叫。

扩张的时候他疼得咬牙，李帝努的手指一根一根地伸进他紧致的后穴，微微撑开和曲起，让他从没被人碰过的地方一阵又一阵钝痛。

紧咬的牙关中漏出一句话。他说李帝努，我是你弟弟，即使同父异母，那也是亲的，你在上自己的亲弟弟。

李帝努笑了一声说，那你叫声哥哥来听听。

罗渽民被逼出了几滴眼泪，他转过头，不再看李帝努。李帝努趁机抽出手指，给他翻了个身，把他压进柔软的被褥里。

客厅里三个人交谈的声音透过木门传来，他们都知道家卧室不隔音。

李帝努扶着性器插进扩张过的后穴，但只是进了一个头，就遇到了障碍。

罗渽民几乎全身紧绷，尤其是腰和腿，恨不得用尽所有力气拒绝来自李帝努的侵犯。

刚才做过的扩张都好像无用功。李帝努被夹得难受，在强硬进入和就此拔出之间，他毫不犹豫地选了前者。同时，罗渽民的脸被他按进枕头，痛呼和惊叫都化作一声闷闷的呻吟。

眼泪瞬间流了满脸，罗渽民再次抬起头时，李帝努的性器已经全根没入了，他痛得不停挣扎，却不敢呼救。

“呜……”

有如受伤小兽一样的低吟，罗渽民咬住了枕头，双手也紧抓两侧的床单。

在李帝努开始抽插之前，他最后开口请求了一句，说哥哥，你打我一顿吧，不要这样对我。

李帝努只是沉默，然后说我怎么舍得打你。

他是不舍得打弟弟，却舍得把他按在床上，猛烈又急促地抽插，把润滑剂都打出沫儿来。

似乎咬着枕头都不能阻止呜咽的声音泄出了，罗渽民又气又急，更加用力地咬紧牙关，同时身体也不由自主地再次绷紧。

李帝努感受着他的紧致和温热，越发控制不住自己，一下一下插得更深更重。

性器摩擦内壁带来了陌生的快感，罗渽民牙关一松，浅浅呻吟了一声。李帝努才发现在这样的境况下做他是多么吃亏，弟弟好听的声音不得不捂在嘴巴里，全都浪费了。

房间外，谈话进行到白热化阶段，双方争执起来，李帝努的亲生母亲提议让儿子出来一起聊，被李家父母拒绝。

李帝努捞起罗渽民终于被插软了的腰，俯身下去亲吻他漂亮的蝴蝶骨，然后更快地进出着。

罗渽民为自己身体里升起的酥麻快意而感到崩溃，他不愿意承认，他在自己哥哥身下得到了性快感，而且是前所未有的毁灭性的快感。他的牙龈因为牙齿紧咬枕头而疼痛，但他再不愿也不敢松开。

李帝努仍然是那个恬不知耻的背德者，他站在道德悬崖的边缘，纵身一跃，顺手带上了自己的亲弟弟。

罗渽民绝望了，他听到门外越来越近的脚步声，一口皓齿几乎咬碎。

有人敲响他们的房门，说Jeno，我的儿子，你出来一下好吗。

肉体撞击的声音堪堪停下，李帝努再次全根没入，深深地埋进罗渽民的身体。而后稍微直起身，提高了声音，对门外的人说对不起，我现在不想见你。

罗渽民的眼泪在那一瞬间夺眶而出，不知道是紧张的，还是痛的，又或是别的原因。他伸手捂住自己的嘴，不让抽泣声漏出。

门外的人还在请求，李帝努已经再次浅浅地抽插起来，他只退出一小段，又缓慢地磨回去，把罗渽民弄得脚趾蜷缩，呻吟和闷哼差点要咽不回去了。

紧张感加剧了罗渽民后穴的紧致，李帝努很不好受，他喘着粗气，语气冷硬地对自己母亲说，你走吧，我只属于这个家。

听到门外的人迟缓地转身离开，他立即握住罗渽民的腰，大开大合地操干起来。罗渽民被插得直抽气，细弱的声音里只剩下求饶。

“哥，哥哥，我不要了哥……”

一声声“哥哥”，都是被做得狠了，无意识叫出来的，李帝努听在耳里，心情别提多复杂了。

他在上自己的亲弟弟，为世人不齿，于父母有愧，比当初一夜情出轨的父亲要恶劣得多。

或许身体里印刻着那样恶劣的基因吧，父亲是背德者，他自己是背德者，而现在，他要弟弟也是背德者。

一同沉沦于背德的情欲，听起来多浪漫，又多无耻啊。

李帝努唾弃自己，身下的动作却没有停过，他暂时抽出，把罗渽民正面转向自己，再度一插到底。

“啊……”

罗渽民呜咽出声。他双手抵在李帝努的胸前，整个人都要缩起来变成一个球，李帝努强硬地打开他的双腿和双手，让他手脚都圈着自己。

“叫Jeno，小民。”

自欺欺人的把戏，李帝努说完就觉得很可笑。

罗渽民张了张嘴说：“Jeno，哥。”

到现在还是下意识喊哥，看来是小学同学给他的阴影太大了。李帝努好笑地亲了亲他的眼尾说，罗渽民，你现在被谁上？是你哥，你自己说的。

这话一出，罗渽民后穴不自觉收紧，眼神都变直了。李帝努被他夹得闷哼一声，加速抽插了几下，然后深深埋进去射了出来。

微凉的液体浇灌在温热的内壁上，罗渽民瞬间委屈得想哭，他抓住李帝努的手臂，颤抖着唇瓣说：“李帝努，你还去德国吗？”

李帝努心凉半截，他抱起弟弟狠狠地亲了上去。

“这不是一场交易，罗渽民。我是你哥，也可以是更亲密的关系，你明白吗？”

罗渽民摇头：“不行，只能是哥哥。”

仍然埋在体内的性器又动了一下，李帝努看向罗渽民的眼神变得很危险。

“再说一遍，你明白吗？”

“不要……啊……”


End file.
